Naughty Uke
by Ovieee
Summary: Sehun menjuluki Jongin 'Naughty Uke' karena kenakalannya. Mereka masing-masing berprofesi sebagai model, namun beda agensi. Hingga sampai seorang pengelola majalah khusus gay menawarkan mereka untuk menjadi model di majalahnya, dan harus berpose se-hot mungkin. Apa yang akan terjadi?[HUNKAI IN LUV NC! SMUT! Naughty!Jong Pervert!Hun]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Naughty Uke**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other**

 **Rated : M / 21 (Tapi terserah yang mau baca umur berapa aja. Ovie juga belum sampai segitu kok '-')**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai, Ide pasaran, ADULT CONTENT! DIRTY TALK EVERYWHERE!**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari otak jenius Ovie. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena Ovie tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

 **Sumarry : Jongin itu memang 'nakal' dari awal pada Sehun—kekasihnya. Dan karena ke'nakal'an nya itulah Sehun menjulukinya 'Naughty Uke'. Mereka masing-masing berprofesi sebagai model, namun beda agensi. Hingga sampai seorang pengelola majalah khusus gay menawarkan mereka untuk menjadi model di majalahnya, dan harus berpose se-hot mungkin. Apa yang akan terjadi? /"Hey, aku tak pernah melakukan perkerjaan seperti ini Sehun"/"Lakukan saja sesuai instingmu dan anggap tidak ada orang disini"/"Sudah lama kita tidak bercinta, pen*s mu makin indah saja Sehun"/"Emhh.. S-Sehun, Ack—"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Emph.. Hh.. Sehun~"

 _ **Cpk!**_

 _ **Cpk!**_

Ruangan yang bernuansa putih tulang itu kini tengah dilingkupi atmosfer panas. Rasanya sesak dan panas. Tidak enak sekali jika kalian memasuki ruangan tersebut. Jika kita akan merasa panas, pengap serta sesak diruangan itu. Maka tidak dengan sepasang makhluk yang sedang bergelung layaknya ular saling melilit satu sama lain diatas kasur yang—seharusnya ditutupi _bedcover_ putih itu- kini sudah seperti sarang burung itu.

Dengan saling menindih dan memakan satu sama lain. Melupakan dunia, dan beranggapan bahwa di dunia hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Tubuh saling menempel tanpa busana, bergesekan hingga tercipta percikan api cinta yang sangat membara. Sesuatu yang berada diselangkangan masing-masing yang sudah sangat keras itu digesekkan dengan keras pula dibalik _jeans_ keduanya _._

Mereka memang tidak _full naked_ dan suasana yang tercipta sudah sepanas itu, bagaimana jika keduanya sudah _full naked_ hingga sesuatu yang lebih panas terjadi juga? Di tengah siang bolong serta matahari tengah diatas kepala, dan ruangan yang sengaja dibuat gelap karena _gorden_ yang ditutup rapat tanpa celah semakin membuat keduanya untuk berbuat lebih dan lebih panas.

"Emmh…"

Yang dibawah kembali melenguh saat yang diatas memberinya penuh dengan kenikmatan. Bibir yang dilumat, dihisap dan digigit hingga bengkak. _Nipple_ kirinya yang tengah dipilin hingga dipelintir. Selangkangan yang saling bergesekkan keras. Serta bokongnya yang diremas dengan sensual.

 _Ugh,_ kekasihnya ini memang tahu titik-titik kenikmatannya. Yang dibawah ber _smirk_ ria ditengah-tengah acaranya memakan bibir masing-masing kala ia sangat dimanjakan oleh kekasih yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain meremas rambut yang diatas, membalas lumatan serta hisapan yang diatas, melenguh, mendesah juga untuk yang diatas. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika sudah kekasihnya itu yang bertindak.

"Errmmh…"

 _ **Cpk!**_

 **PLOOP**

Yang dibawah menarik paksa kepala yang diatas karena ia sudah batasnya, ia tak tahan. Ia juga butuh bernapas ngomong-ngomong. "Hahhh… Hahhh" Setelah terlepas ia meraup oksigen sebanyak dan sebisanya hingga dadanya naik turun dengan tinggi. Membuat yang diatas tidak tahan karena dada yang dibawah naik turun, seolah menggodanya untuk menjilat, menggigit serta menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Aagghh Sehun, berhenti. Biarkan aku—ack! Sehun!" Yang dibawah berteriak kala yang diatas—Sehun- tidak juga berhenti memainkan _nipple_ nya yang sangat tegang itu.

"Kau juga sungguh menggodaku. Kau sangat seksi Jongin" Yang bernama Sehun tadi menaruhkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher yang dibawah—Jongin- sembari menghisap-hisap kecil lehernya dan memberikan _butterfly kiss_ didaerah lehernya itu. Membuat Jongin tersenyum geli, menurutnya jika Sehun sudah menghisap-hisap kecil lehernya hingga memberikannya _butterfly kiss_ itu sangat manis.

"Tapi aku juga butuh bernapas sayang" Jongin mengusap punggung telanjang Sehun yang penuh dengan keringat itu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu" Sehun mengecup-ngecup daun telinga Jongin hingga Jongin sendiri menggeliat kegelian, namun ia juga tidak melarang Sehun untuk jangan mengecup daun telinganya karena ia juga suka. Ck! Dasar binal.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan rindumu hingga hilang" Kita tahu betapa besarnya kalimat ambigu itu. Dan yang dikatakan Jongin 'lepaskan rindu' dan yang dikatakan Sehun 'Aku merindukanmu' itupun sangat ambigu. Jika orang waras pasti akan berpikiran 'Rindu' itu artinya karena lama tidak bertemu. Namun ini lain, ingat ini ff rated apa? Nah, jadi kalimat-kalimat disini penuh dengan ambigu. Dan kalian yang baca inipun pasti ambigu, yekan? Yekan? #PLAK lanjutt.

"Ayo lepaskan sekarang Sehun. Kau juga tahukan betapa aku juga merindukanmu?" Jongin berujar manja saat Sehun juga tak bergerak dari tempatnya, melainkan hanya mengecup-ngecup daun telinganya saja. Dan dengan nakalnya, Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat yang dibawah sana kembali bergesekkan dengan sensual.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Dan saat melihat wajah Jongin yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menggerling nakal itu membuat libido Sehun semakin diubun-ubun. Ia tak tahan.

Dengan cepat Sehun membuka ikat pinggangnya dan tak lama terdengar ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring. Membuat Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya dan Jongin yang menatap ponsel Sehun dengan pandangan menusuk. Hey, itu benda mati Jongin. Mau kau pandangi bagaimanapun ia tak akan takut.

Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ada dinakas dan tersenyum pada Jongin yang tengah cemberut itu. "Aku jawab telepon dulu" Setelahnya Sehun mengecup cepat bibir Jongin yang tengah maju beberapa senti itu dan mengangkat teleponnya. Hey Jongin, Sehun juga tengah menahan hasratnya saat ini, bersabarlah sedikit anak nakal.

"Halo?" Jongin dengan _bete_ menunggui kekasihnya yang sedang menelpon dengan mimik serius itu. Dan terlintas sebuah ide nakal di otaknya.

Dengan perlahan Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk dihadapan Sehun—badannya masih dalam kukungan kaki Sehun. Dengan nakal ia meremas milik Sehun yang masih berbalut _jeans_ itu. Membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan.

"Ah? Ya tidak ada apa-apa, maafkan aku. Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Sehun kembali pada pembicaraannya, dan mengisyaratkan dengan mata agar menyuruh Jongin diam, namun itu membuat Jongin tersenyum miring.

Dengan perlahan ia meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi. Membuka celana Sehun. Saat Jongin menurunkan resleting _jeans_ tersebut, Sehun menggenggam tangannya—bermaksud agar Jongin tak melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya jika ia menurut. Maka dengan gerakan perlahan dan gerlingan mata pada Sehun yang mulai tak focus pada pembicaraan teleponnya, ia melorotkan celana _jeans_ Sehun hingga tempampang nyata lah benda panjang nan besar dihadapannya—masih tertutup celana dalam putihnya Sehun.

Jongin memasukkan tangannya pada celana dalam Sehun—untuk mengeluarkan milik Sehun itu- namun belum sempat ia menyentuhnya, tangan Sehun lebih dulu menahan pergerakannya hingga terhenti. Sedetik mereka saling memandang, Sehun langsung menyambar bibir penuh Jongin hingga semua bibir itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Ciuman itu hanya dua detik terjadi, namun Sehun menghisapnya cukup dalam hingga meninggalkan bunyi yang kentara. Dan dengan wajah yang sedekat itu, Jongin bisa mendengar orang yang menelpon Sehun itu terkekeh dan berkata _'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana aku juga tahu Sehun'_. Tentu saja Sehun juga mendengar orang tersebut berujar demikian.

Sehun menjauhkan teleponnya dan berbisik dihadapan wajah Jongin. "Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam jika aku sedang ada urusan, Naughty Uke" Sehun terkekeh sebentar melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Mengecup kembali bibir penuh yang sudah bengkak itu sebentar, "Tunggu saja hukumanmu nanti malam"

Sehun kemudian beranjak dari tubuh Jongin yang sebelumnya memperbaiki letak celananya. Dan mendekatkan ke telinganya kembali pada ponsel pintarnya. "Aku akan terima pekerjaan itu. Sepertinya menarik, jam berapa kita bertemu?" terjadi jeda sebentar, dan Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang tersenyum miring sembari menatapnya.

"Ah baiklah, aku akan bersiap" Sehun menutup sambungannya dan mendekat kearah Jongin.

Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sangat dekat. Tidak bermaksud mencium dan Jongin tahu itu, maka dari itu ia memundurkan wajahnya hingga ia kembali telentang di kasur yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Dengan wajah Sehun yang berada diatasnya dan sangat dekat.

 _ **Cup**_

Sehun mengecup kelopak mata Jongin yang refleks menutup saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Tersenyum sebentar, "Sepertinya kita harus menyelesaikan yang dibawah sana sendiri saja. Karena jika kita melakukannya tidak cukup hanya dengan waktu tiga puluh menit" Jongin mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _ **Cup**_

Kali ini Sehun mengecup bibirnya. "Kita mendapat _job_ yang pasti sangat kau sukai" kening Jongin semakin bertaut dalam.

"Apanya?" Dan kali ini Sehun terkekeh dihadapan Jongin.

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga akan tahu. Bereskan itu, daripada kau tersiksa" Kali ini Jongin rasa otaknya sangat bodoh. _Apa maksud semua kata-kata Sehun itu?_

Sebelum ia larut dalam pikirannya, Sehun lebih dulu meremas keras benda berharga Jongin, membuat yang diremas mendesis keenakan. "Jangan terus-terusan melamun. Kita mempunyai pekerjaan baru sekarang" Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang telah bersungut ria.

Hey, yang benar saja. Ia dalam mode hard saat ini, kenapa Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja?

" _Sepertinya kita harus menyelesaikan yang dibawah sana sendiri saja. Karena jika kita melakukannya tidak cukup hanya dengan waktu tiga puluh menit"_ tiba-tiba otaknya mengulang kata-kata Sehun tadi. Dan Jongin langsung menangkap apa maksudnya. Seketika ia naik pitam.

Apa Sehun sedang mempermainkannya? Yang benar saja, bermain solo itu sangat tidak enak. Dan Jongin lebih suka lagi jika Sehun yang meng-oralnya. Ugh, milik Jongin semakin menggembung saja.

"Cepatlah Jongin!" Jongin mendengar teriakan dari luar. Dan ia kembali dengan bibir lima sentinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Jongin membuka celananya cepat dan seketika tempampang dengan jelas miliknya yang sudah setengah becek itu—akibat precumnya yang terlalu banyak keluar namun belum orgasme.

"Aghh.. Haa—ahh" Jongin mengocok miliknya dengan brutal. Ia tak suka bermain sendiri, dan ingin cepat permainan solonya berakhir.

"Ohh—A-aahhhh Sehun—Ugh" Jongin mendesah keenakan juga pada akhirnya saat ia membayangkan Sehun lah yang tengah mengoralnya saat ini.

"Oh Ya Tuhan—Ahhh SEHUN!"

 **CROOT**

 **CROOT**

"Haaahhhhh" Jongin lemas ditempat saat melepas cairannya dengan sangat banyak. "Sehun, kurang ajar" desisnya seorang diri. Tapi kemudian tersenyum saat ingat Sehun yang berkata _"Tunggu saja hukumanmu nanti malam"_

Jongin tentu tahu hukuman apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Dan ia sangat tidak sabar untuk nanti malam karena pada akhirnya ia akan bercinta juga dengan Sehun setelah sangat lama—dua minggu- ia tidak melakukannya dengan sang kekasih tercinta itu.

Dua minggu tidak bercinta sudah rasa selama dua tahun untuk Jongin. Kesibukan mereka sebagai model papan atas tidak bisa diganggu gugat karena pemotretan disana sini. Sebenarnya Jongin juga sangat jengkel dengan pekerjaannya ini. Ia merasa ia hanya jadi bahan penghasil uang di agensinya itu. Tapi tak dipungkiri juga bayarannya jadi model sangat tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

"Jongin cepatlah bersiap! Lima belas menit lagi dari yang sudah dijanjikan ini!" Jongin kembali mendengar teriakan Sehun yang berada diluar. Ugh, kekasihnya itu mengganggu dirinya yang sedang menikmati masa orgasme saja.

Tapi untuk apa Sehun menyuruhnya bersiap-siap juga ngomong-ngomong? _"Kita mendapat job yang pasti sangat kau sukai"_

 _Kita?_

"JONGIN!" Sehun kembali berteriak, dan lebih nyaring kali ini. Membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya. Kekasihnya itu seperti tante-tante janda saja teriak-teriak. Hell ini apartement, bukan hutan Joseon!

"Iya! Iya Sehun!" Jongin balas berteriak. Ck sama saja.

Dengan perlahan Jongin bangkit mendudukkan dirinya dan mengurut penisnya dengan perlahan agar sisa-sisa cairannya habis keluar. Untung mereka berdua hari ini tidak ada _job_ dan jadinya masih bisa bersantai-santai. Setelah itu ia bangkit keluar kamar tanpa memakai apapun— _full naked_. Dan Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tv pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya—karena Jongin memakai kamar mandi yang ada diruang tamu—sengaja menggoda Sehun. Tanpa kita ketahui sebenarnya Sehun menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang Jongin saat itu juga.

 **.**

' **Naughty Uke'**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju dengan kontrak ini?" Jongin melihat orang itu berujar sebelum menghisap cerutunya, lalu menghembuskannya dengan mengeluarkan banyak asap. Dan Jongin dapat melihat juga orang itu meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh minat. _Apa yang orang ini pikirkan? Dan Sehun setuju dengan kontrak apa?_ Jongin sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadap orang itu saat dirinya dilirik demikian.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Kai? Santai saja, dan anggap rumah sendiri" orang tersebut berujar. Apakah Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan memicing? _Apa terlalu kentara?_

Sebelum terlalu lama pada pemikirannya. Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya dan ia tepat terduduk pada paha Sehun, membuat Jongin terbelalak.

"Sehun!" pekiknya. Membuat Sehun terkekeh tidak kentara dan orang yang diseberangnya sudah tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Jongin menoleh pada orang itu. Dan orang itu seketika memperbaiki mimik wajahnya agar tidak tertawa dan sungguh, Jongin yang melihatnya hampir saja ikut terbahak. Karena—yang benar saja- wajah orang itu sangat terlihat bodoh saat mengendalikan wajahnya agar tidak tertawa.

"Tidak usah sungkan seperti itu Kai. Aku juga tahu tentang kalian _kok._ Dan bunyi kecipak yang kudengar tadi sudah memperjelas semunya" Jongin—Kai- terbelalak mendengarnya.

' _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana aku juga tahu Sehun'_ Jongin teringat yang diucapkan orang itu tadi saat ditelepon karena ia mendengarnya.

Perlahan wajah Jongin memerah dan akhirnya sangat merah layaknya tomat segar. "HAHAHAHA!" Orang tersebut kembali tertawa. Membuat wajah Jongin tambah memerah dan ia membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas itu diceruk leher sang kekasih tercinta. Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum tidak jelas saat melihat sifat Jongin yang tengah malu-malu saat ini. Karena Sehun sendiri tidak pernah melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. Yang ada hanya Jongin pacar nakalnya. Tidak ada Jongin yang pemalu.

"Tidak usah semalu itu Kai. Aku juga tahu _kok_ bagaimana intimnya kalian jika sedang berduaan" Jongin makin memperdalam wajahnya pada leher Sehun dan kali ini ia memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu jika ia sering berduaan dengan Sehun? Setahunya ia hanya di apartement yang bersikap manja, nakal, dan binal pada Sehun. Namun apa ini, kenapa orang itu tahu? _Hey Sehun lakukan seusatu untuk orang itu!_ Jongin berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

"Oh Jongin" Jongin seketika mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang itu dengan mata melebar. _Apa-apaan? Oh Jongin?_

Orang itu kemudian tersenyum. "Aku benar 'kan? Oh Jongin?"

 **BLUSH**

Wajahnya kembali memerah dan orang itu hendak tertawa lagi, namun ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jongin saja tidak terpikirkan namanya yang akan berganti marga menjadi Oh jika menikah dengan Sehun. Hell terpikirkan untuk menikah saja Jongin tidak pernah. Selama ia berada didekat Sehun maka ia sudah cukup, sangat cukup malahan. Apalagi jika sudah menikah.

"Baekhyun!" Orang itu kemudian berteriak—tidak terlalu nyaring- dan tak lama datanglah seorang lelaki yang sangat manis dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan orang yang tadi tertawa. Hingga posisi mereka sekarang yang saling berseberangan dan saling memangku.

 _ **Cup**_

Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat adegan tadi. Kenapa ia membelalakkan mata, jika ia sering melakukannya dengan Sehun? Bahkan lebih.

"Kau lihat? Tidak perlu malu disini Kai" Apa maksud orang itu sebenarnya karena sudah menyuruhnya dan Sehun untuk datang kesini? Membuang-buang waktunya saja dan mengganggu acara siangnya tadi.

"Baekhyun. Perkenalkan, dia _klien_ kita yang baru. Akan jadi pasangan paling fenomenal di Korea Selatan" Jongin melihat lelaki yang dipangku tersenyum cerah kearahnya, dan Jongin membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Aku harap kau suka disini" Orang itu sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya, membuat Jongin juga mengikutinya.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu Sehun?" kali ini orang itu memulai pembicaraan awalnya. Dan terlihat orang itu berbicara sebentar pada Baekhyun, lalu tak lama Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo Jongin. Kuajak kau berjalan-jalan sebentar kesekitar sini" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin. Membuat Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun—untuk meminta izin- dan Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Jongin dan Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Sehun memperbaiki duduknya, karena jujur saja, Jongin itu berat. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Park Chanyeol" Sehun mengambil anggur yang tersedia di meja itu dan menyesapnya sedikit.

Orang tadi—Park Chanyeol- terkekeh dan kembali menghisap cerutunya lalu mematikannya. "Baiklah. Kapan kau siap untuk memulainya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Terserah kau saja"

 **.**

' **Naughty Uke'**

 **.**

"Jadi, umm— Kau itu siapanya orang tadi Baekhyun-ssi?" Jongin bertanya pada Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di kolam ikan yang ada dirumah itu dan merendamkan kaki keaduanya. Setelah Baekhyun mengajak Jongin untuk berkeliling dirumah ini—yang ternyata sangat luas- Baekhhyun mengajaknya kesini untuk duduk-duduk santai. Karena Baekhyun juga melihat wajah Jongin yang mulai kelelahan saat mengelilingi rumahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Jongin jadi bingung, apakah Baekhyun memang sangat suka tersenyum sampai-sampai senyuman itu tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. "Maksudmu Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin.

"Orang yang tadi namanya Chanyeol?" Jongin kembali bertanya membuat Baaekhyun terkekeh, lalu mengangguk setelahnya.

"Dia suami-ku" Jongin kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun, karena tadi mereka cukup lama dilanda keheningan. Membuat Jongin berasumsi bahwa Baekhyun tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun ternyata salah, Baekhyun menjawabnya, dan jawaban Baekhyun hampir membuat Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"S-suamimu?"

 **TBC**

 **Ohoho~ Ini fiction event HunKai In Luv yang ke-2 yaa~**

 **Ovie baru update setelah bulan puasa yak karena, kalian tau lah.. Haha /tertawa nista/**

 **Ada yang suka?**

 **Review juseyo. Review banyak. Fast update dehhh~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Naughty Uke**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other**

 **Rated : M / 21 (Tapi terserah yang mau baca umur berapa aja. Ovie juga belum sampai segitu kok '-')**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai, Ide pasaran, ADULT CONTENT! DIRTY TALK EVERYWHERE!**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari otak jenius Ovie. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena Ovie tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

 **Sumarry : Jongin itu memang 'nakal' dari awal pada Sehun—kekasihnya. Dan karena ke'nakal'an nya itulah Sehun menjulukinya 'Naughty Uke'. Mereka masing-masing berprofesi sebagai model, namun beda agensi. Hingga sampai seorang pengelola majalah khusus gay menawarkan mereka untuk menjadi model di majalahnya, dan harus berpose se-hot mungkin. Apa yang akan terjadi? /"Hey, aku tak pernah melakukan perkerjaan seperti ini Sehun"/"Lakukan saja sesuai instingmu dan anggap tidak ada orang disini"/"Sudah lama kita tidak bercinta, pen*s mu makin indah saja Sehun"/"Emhh.. S-Sehun, Ack—"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"S-suamimu?" Jongin mengulangi perkataan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak usah memanggilku memakai embel embel. Kurasa kita seumuran" Baekhyun berujar lembut pada Jongin. Membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Beda sekali dengan sifatnya yang sangat suka bertindak sesukanya itu. "Umm— Dan kau, apa kau sudah menikah dengan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Ah, belum. Aku belum menikah dengan Sehun" Jawab Jongin dengan nada lembut juga. Setidaknya ia tengah mencoba untuk jadi istri yang baik saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba tanyakan saja pada Sehun untuk menikahimu?"

 **BLUSH**

Entah kenapa wajah Jongin terasa panas saat ini. Menanyakan Sehun untuk menikahinya? Yang benar saja, ia sangat malu untuk yang satu itu. "A-ah ti-ti—"

"UMMA!"

Ucapan Jongin terputus saat mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakangnya. Dan saat hendak menoleh, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan seorang bocah—sekitar empat tahun- tengah memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Dan tunggu— tadi apa katanya? _Umma?_

"Hey, sudah bangun hm? Apa Jackson juga bangun?" Sang bocah menggeleng dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Jongin hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan diam. Tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Baekhyun yang tersadar dengan Jongin yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip hanya tersenyum, membuat Jongin segera tersadar dari lamunannya—jika bisa dikatakan melamun.

"Maafkan aku, apa kau bingung?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin yang memang belum bisa mengerti pun hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia anak ku. Hey Jesper, ayo perkenalkan diri pada Jongin ahjumma"

 _What the—ahjumma!? Anak!?_

"Annyeong haseyo~ Park Jesper imnida. Bangapseumnida ahjumma" Jongin kembali tersentak dari terpakunya saat Jesper—bocah yang memeluk Baekhyun tadi- membungkuk. Dan Jongin yang melihatnya hanya membungkukkan kepalanya—karena posisinya sekarang tengah duduk.

"Ahjumma cantik! Jesper suka ahjumma!" Jesper tiba-tiba memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat. Membuat Jongin mematung dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Jongin malah berpikir ingin memiliki seorang anak sekarang. Sungguh, pelukan bocah ini sangat nyaman. Dan Jongin menyukainya.

Jongin dapat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya tertawa melihat Jesper yang langsung saja menubruk tubuh Jongin. "Maafkan Jesper, dia memang seperti itu jika baru mengenal dan menyukai orang itu.

 _Apa berarti Jesper juga menyukainya?_

"Tidak apa" jawab Jongin sambil balas tersenyum dan memeluk Jesper. Sungguh bicara dengan Baekhyun sangat membuatnya nyaman, ia suka bergaul dengan Baekhyun. Dan jika dilihat dari sini saja, Jongin dapat merasakan betapa harmonisnya keluarga ini. Dengan Chanyeol yang berprofesi sebagai pengelola sebuah majalah—ehm- gay, pasti banyak uangnya juga. Ditambah memiliki istri semanis dan berhati baik, menambah kelengkapan hidup mereka satu sama lain hingga tercipta kata SEMPURNA. Wow, Jongin sekarang malah memikirkan keluarga Baekhyun.

"Kau memiliki anak Baek? Whoah, luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki seorang anak padahal kau sendiri seorang laki-laki?" Jongin tiba-tiba berujar dengan heboh, membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Aku tidak memiliki seorang anak Jongin"

"Hah? Apa yang kau—"

"Aku memiliki tiga orang anak"

"Tiga— WHAT? TIGA!?" Dan kali ini Jongin berteriak, membuat Jesper menutup telinganya dan menatap Jongin dengan kening kerkerut. "Oh maafkan ahjumma Jesper" Jongin berujar cepat saat melihat raut wajah Jesper. Dan seketika ia tersadar akan kalimatnya. _Kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan menyebut diriku ahjumma?_ Batinnya kaget. _Aaargghhh aku mulai gila._ Lanjutnya berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

Baekhyun terkikik sebentar, "Sebenarnya hanya dua, tapi—"

"Oh, ternyata kalian disini" ketiganya yang mendengar sebuah suara berat menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan.

"APPA!" Jesper berteriak nyaring saat melihat sang ayah yang datang dengan seseorang disampingnya—Sehun.

"Ssstt.. Jangan nyaring-nyaring, Jackson baru akan mengumpulkan nyawanya" Dan ternyata Chanyeol menggendong Jackson yang tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan imut.

"Jongin, ayo kita pulang" Sehun berujar datar dan Jesper yang melihat Jongin ahjumma-nya berjalan menuju orang yang berujar sangat datar itupun memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin. Membuat Jongin menoleh padanya dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jesper.

"Ahjumma. Jangan sama orang itu, dia wajahnya sangat datar. Nanti kalau ahjumma di apa-apainnya bagaimana?" Jesper berpose bisik-bisik pada Jongin, namun suaranya tidak seperti bisik-bisik, melainkan seperti bicara. Membuat semua yang ada disitu memasang ekspresi masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menahan tawa. Sehun yang memasang ekspresi kaget. Dan Jongin yang bengong.

"HAHAHA!" Dan ini adalah suara Chanyeol. Membuat Jackson yang ada digendongannya langsung membuka matanya lebar, dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera mengambil alih Jackson menjadi dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa appa ketawa?" Jesper memasang ekspresi bingung menatap ayahnya yang tertawa sangat nyaring itu. Dan Jongin tersenyum sekarang.

"Dia bukan orang jahat Jesper" Jongin berujar membuat Jesper kali ini menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi—"

"Dia bukan orang jahat. Dia kekasih Jongin ahjumma"

"Ahjumma!?" Sehun terpekik kecil. Namun tidak ada yang menghiraukannya.

"Kekasih? Apa itu kekasih?" Jongin jadi bingung sendiri menjelaskannya. Jika kekasih tidak mengerti apa yang akan ia katakan?

"Pacar?"

"Hah? Apa itu?" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hell tentu saja Jesper tidak mengerti apa itu kekasih dan pacar kan?

"Jongin ahjumma dan Sehun ahjussi itu sama seperti appa dan umma. Mereka pasangan" Jesper mangut-mangut mendengarkan penjelasan ibunya itu. "Mengerti sekarang?" Dan kali ini Jesper menggeleng. Jongin ingin rasanya terjungkal melihat jawaban Jesper.

"Seperti ini. Appa dan umma adalah pasangan" Kali ini Chanyeol yang menjelaskan, dengan memeluk Baekhyun dengan Jackson ditengah-tengah, menatap semua orang yang disitu dengan pandangan bingung. Tak mengerti apa-apa. "Sama dengan Jongin ahjumma dan Sehun ahjussi. Mereka pasangan" Chanyeol menyuruh Jongin serta Sehun untuk berpelukan sesuai kode melalui matanya. Dan mereka hanya melakukannya sembari tersenyum canggung kearah Jesper. "Nah apa Jesper mengerti sekarang?" Jesper mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya berair.

"Appa umma berpelukan sama Jackson. Jongin ahjumma dan—umm- Sehun ahjussi juga berpelukan. Lalu Jesper sama siapa" Jesper mewek ditempat dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Jesper sama Hyung saja" Tiba-tiba datang seorang lagi langsung memeluk Jesper. Dan saat Jesper membuka matanya, ia langsung melonjak senang membalas pelukan Hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung! Aihh Jesper benci mereka semua" Jesper mengatakannya dengan menunjuk semua orang yang ada disitu terkecuali dirinya dan orang yang disebutnya Hyung tadi, ditambah bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti itu. Membuat yang di panggil Hyung tadi terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk kecil bibir Jesper.

"Hey, tidak boleh seperti itu. Mereka juga orang tua Jesper kan? Jesper tidak boleh membenci mereka. Ingat jika mereka semua menyayangi Jesper 'kan?" Jesper mengangguk tanda ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan Hyung-nya itu. Sedari tadi Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajah manisnya.

"Sekarang Jesper minta maaf"

"Tapi Taetae Hyung—"

"Minta maaf atau tidak Hyung belikan es krim vanilla lagi" Seketika Jesper bungkam dan membalik cepat tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada kedua orang tuanya serta Jongin dan Sehun. Menuruti apa yang dikatakan Taetae Hyung-nya. Daripada tidak dibelikan es krim lagi, pikirnya.

"Jesper minta maaf semuanya" Jesper membungkuk dalam dan yang diseberangnya pun mengikuti untuk membungkuk.

 _Anak ini sangat sopan_ batin Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Nah itu baru dongsaeng yang manis" Taetae—Taehyung- mengacak pelan surai Jesper dan bangkit dari berjongkoknya dan memandang kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Taehyung masuk dulu" pamit Taehyun sambil membungkuk. Namun pergerakannya dihentikan oleh Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. "Ne abonim?"

"Tunggu sebentar" Taehyung berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang juga berjalan mendekati Jesper. "Aku mau tanya. Berapa uang saku mu yang terkuras akibat Jesper?" Taehyung terbelalak. Dan ia jadi gugup saat ayahnya mengetahui kalau ia sering membelikan Jesper es krim vanilla diam-diam itu. Ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya sangat intens tersebut, membuat seluruh persendian Taehyung melemas seketika.

"Emm—tidak banyak _kok_ abonim" jawab Taehyun sopan. Jongin dan Sehun yang termasuk dalam situasi keluarga bahagia ini hanya terdiam memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jangan bohong" Dan tubuh Taehyung bergetar kecil sekarang.

"Emm aku tidak tahu berapa yang keluar. Tapi Jesper meminta es krim denganku dua hari sekali"

"Dan kau membelikannya?" Taehyun ingin menangis sekarang, betapa ia sangat takut jika Chanyeol sudah menanyainya seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. Taehyung baru saja pulang dari kampusnya" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusap lengan Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Masuklah kekamarmu nak" Taehyung yang mendengar kalimat perintah dari ibunya itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkan semuanya yang ada di taman itu yang sebelumnya ia membungkuk dalam pada Chanyeol sambil mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan lirih.

"Kau terlalu keras dengan Taehyung. Apa kau tidak lihat tubuhnya bergetar tadi?" Baekhyun masih berujar dengan manis dengan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada anaknya. Ia hanya ingin tahu berapa uang sakunya yang dikeluarkan untuk membelikan es krim Jesper. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud seperti itu pada Taehyung.

"Maafkan appa Taehyung" Chanyeol berujar lirih, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau juga Jesper, lain kali jangan meminta es krim pada Hyung-mu lagi. Jika ingin minta lah pada umma. Umma akan belikan arrachi?" Baekhyun kembali menasihati Jesper yang hanya memandang kejadian tadi dengan bingung. Dan ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan lelaki yang tadi baru memasuki kamarnya hanya dapat memandang kosong kedepan dibalik pintu kamarnya yang luas itu. Ia shock atas apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi. Sudah sangat lama ayahnya itu tidak menanyainya macam-macam, dan kali ini hanya karena masalah es krim yang dibeli diam-diam untuk Jesper ia jadi dimarahi—itu menurut dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh Taehyung! Kau sangat bodoh" Taehyung berujar lirih sembari memukuli kepalanya memakai tangan.

"Sudah syukur kau tinggal dirumah besar ini. Dan kau masih berlagak _superhero_ agar adik kecilmu menyukaimu? Bodoh!" lirihnya lagi seorang diri, dan kembali memukuli kepalanya dengan keras memakai kepalan tangannya.

"Ingat statusmu disini Taehyung! Ingat statusmu!" Taehyung berujar memakai urat namun tidak berteriak. "Kau hanya anak angkat disini!"

Dan itu benar, Taehyung hanya anak angkat dirumah ini. Dulu ia diambil Baekhyun saat ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Pada malam itu hujan terjadi sangat deras dan Taehyung sangat ingat kejadiannya. Ia tengah mengigil kedinginan disamping tempat sampah, sampai saat hampir tengah malam ia melihat Baekhyun sedang membuang sampah. Entah keberuntungan apa, Taehyung dipungut Baekhyun dan dibawalah ia pada rumah besar yang sudah didiaminya selama tujuh tahun ini. Saat ia dipungut, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tidak memiliki anak. Dan saat ia beranjak empat belas tahun, lahirlah Jesper yang juga sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun—ibu angkatnya. Lalu setelah satu tahu kemudian, Baekhyun kembali melahirkan Jackson yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol—ayah angkatnya.

Dan Taehyung sangat bersyukur setelah ia dipungut Baekhyun dan sangat disayangi. Chanyeol mengajak Taehyung untuk _home schooling_ karena Taehyung yang tidak pernah sekolah. Dan Chanyeol sangat bangga padanya karena ia sangat cepat menangkap apa yang tengah dijelaskan gurunya. Sampai saat sekarang, Chanyeol masih membiayai hidupnya namun tidak terlalu banyak keluar biaya lagi karena Taehyung mendapat beasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Ia juga tidak malu bahkan minder dengan pekerjaan ayah angkatnya itu. Dan buat apa minder ngomong-ngomong? Sedangkan ia saja dipungut oleh mereka. Mereka yang sudah merawat dan membesarkan Taehyun hingga ia sekarang menjadi lelaki yang tampan dan juga cerdas. Yang sering membanggakan nama Baekhyun serta Chanyeol karena mereka lah yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

Dan sekarang ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat ayah angkatnya itu marah.

"Kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh Kim Taehyung!" Taehyung kembali memukul kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam di antara lututnya. Sambil mengucapkan kata-kata maaf untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun, juga kedua adik kecilnya karena sudah mengecewakan mereka, Taehyung tertidur di antara lututnya.

Tanpa Taehyung ketahui, seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengar ia yang berujar bodoh untuk dirinya sendiri itu hanya dapat menahan air matanya. "Kau tidak salah nak. Kau anakku" Dan orang itu kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Taehyung, batal untuk membuka pintu itu. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang melangkah menjauh, air matanya terjatuh dengan cepat, dan dengan cepat pula ia menghapusnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Emm Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kami pulang saja" Jongin berujar pelan saat Baekhyun masih sibuk menenangkan Chanyeol yang sepertinya tengah frustasi itu. Yang sebelumnya Baekhyun menyuruh Jesper serta Jackson untuk masuk.

"Oh, apa tidak mau disini dulu?" Jongin menggosok tengkuknya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas, namun kemudian ia tersenyum kembali. "Maafkan kami, kalian jadi merasa tidak enak disini"

"Oh, tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja—"

"Iya, tak apa Jongin. Dan silakan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian dulu. Aku pamit, ingin menyusul Taehyung" Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar dan meninggalkan ketiganya yang masih ditaman itu.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sebentar dan berbalik pada Jongin dan Sehun. "Maaf. Pertemuan pertama kita jadi sekacau ini" Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa. Jadi kapan kita memulai pemotretannya?"

"Besok saja ya. Aku rasa hari ini tidak bisa dulu. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan?" Sehun mengangguk, Jongin hanya memandang keduanya dalam diam. Masih tidak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" Sehun berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol yang diikuti Jongin.

.

.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Taehyung—anak angkat yang sangat dibanggakannya itu. Saat tangannya hendak membuka kenop pintu, pergerakannya terhenti kala mendengar lirihan berasa dari kamar tersebut. Tentu saja Baekhyun kenal suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyun yang ada dikamar itu.

" _Kau bodoh Taehyung! Kau sangat bodoh"_ Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Menunggu kelanjutan Taehyung berujar.

" _Sudah syukur kau tinggal dirumah besar ini. Dan kau masih berlagak superhero agar adik kecilmu menyukaimu? Bodoh!"_ Kali ini tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Apa yang dimaksud anaknya itu?

" _Ingat statusmu disini Taehyung! Ingat statusmu!"_ Mata Baekhyun mulai memanas, ia sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata anaknya, ditambah dengan nada Taehyung yang terdengar frustasi ditelinganya itu. Walaupun anak angkat, Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya. Dan Taehyung juga sudah ia anggap sebagai anak nya sendiri, karena Taehyung hadir sebelum ia memiliki anak.

" _Kau hanya anak angkat disini!"_

 **JLEBB**

Bagaikan ribuan anak panah yang menancap pada ulu hatinya. Ia merasa sangat sakit pada kalimat anaknya itu. Apa Taehyung sedang merendahkan dirinya? Baekhyun hanya dapat membulatkan matanya dengan pandangan kosong.

Ia tak tahan. Ia tak tahan dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Taehyung. Ia merasa gagal menjaga Taehyung. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Ia telah gagal, dan ia telah membuat anaknya menangis sedemikian parah.

Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar Taehhyun dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Dan sebelum jauh, ia dapat mendengar samar samar Taehyung yang berkata _"Kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh Kim Taehyung!"_ Jika Taehyung berujar demikian dan memakai marga nya yang lama berarti ia sudah sangat kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Karena dulu Taehyung juga pernah seperti itu. Saat ia mendapat nilai lima puluh di soal matematika, ia sangat frustasi. Dan beranggapan bahwa ia sudah membuat Baekhyun serta Chanyeol kecewa. Taehyung juga tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sakit saat itu, mengakibatkan dirinya yang tidak konsentrasi belajar karena sakit kepala, namun tetap memaksa untuk belajar. Jadi Baekhyun yang tidak tahu hanya membiarkannya.

Dan saat itu juga Taehyung menjambaki rambutnya sambil menangis dan meneriakkan _'Kau sangat bodoh Kim Taehyung!'_ Membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya dapat menangis dengan Chanyeol yang berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Dan hal ini terjadi lagi, membuat hati Baekhyun sangat sakit. Baekhyun hanya berharap Taehyung tidak berbuat yang macam-macam didalam sana.

 **.**

' **Naughty Uke'**

 **.**

Saat ini sudah malam. Dan bisa kita lihat disebuah kamar yang remang remang itu terdapat dua makhluk sejenis yang sedang berbagi hangatnya selimut dengan berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan hukumanmu kan?" Sehun berbisik seductive ditelinga Jongin. Jongin yang sedang berada dipelukan Sehun sembari memainkan dada bidangnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tentu saja tidak Tuan Oh. Aku siap menerima hukumanmu sekarang"Balas Jongin yang sekarang beralih menindihi tubuh Sehun. Jangan lupakan tatapan nakalnya serta bibir yang digigit kuat hingga Sehun dapat melihat warnanya yang merah.

"Kau sungguh menggoda Jongin sayang" Sehun mengecup sebentar bibir Jongin. "Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukannya hari ini" Alis Jongin berhasil bertautan.

"Kenap—"

 _ **Chup**_

"Karena besok pukul empat kita sudah harus berada di rumah Chanyeol untuk pemotretan" Sehun menjelaskan dengan memotong ucapan Jongin yang kini sudah memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti—merajuk. Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya,kekaihnya ini, haus sekali rupanya.

"Sehuuunn…" Jongin merengek.

"Kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja Oh Jongin"

Oh, jangan lagi. Jongin merasa panas pada kedua pipinya.

"Aku suka melihatmu merona"

 _ **Chup**_

"Itu membuat Jongin-Ku jauh lebih manis"

"Aiisshh.." Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas diperpotongan leher kekasih. Sehun tersenyum geli, baru kali ini Jongin sangat manja padanya—tentunya kedua setelah di rumah Chanyeol.

"Jangan begitu, besok kita akan melakukannya lebih dari sekedar bercinta sayang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Uahaiiiiii~**

 **Ini fast update gak sih? Enggak ya? Huwaaa Maafkan Ovie. Ovie lupa kalau file chap dua nya gaada di hape Ovie, karena kemarin Ovie masih pulang kampung, jadi ya, nunggu pulang kerumah dulu baru bisa ngambil file chap dua nya. Dan Ovie baru nyampe rumah tadi pagi jam enam subuh, dan baru bisa update sekarang karena Ovie kecapean hiks. /curcol mode on/**

 **Ovie ganyangka respon kalian sama ff ini HUWAAAA~ terharuuu… /peluk Kai/ Alhamdulillah banyak yang suka sama ff ensih/plak/**

 **Chap ini juga banyak nyeritain keluarga Baek ya,huhu maafin Ovie, ini kebawa suasana para tenang, chap depan full HunKai pemotretan ehmm ehmm kok. Bwahaha..**

 **Big Thanks To;**

 **Kkimjong** ; **Kamong** **Jong** ; **Mizukami** **Sakura-chan** ; **EXO** **12 – XLKSLBCCDTKS** ; **Kim Kai Jong** ; **Jongin48** ; **ismi. ryeosomnia; Wiwitdyas1; Inne751** ; **dhantiee** ; **kaiXoo1214** ; **miszshanty05** ; **ParkJitta** ; **k1mut** ; **DwiKkamjong** ; **ulfah. cuittybeams** ; **htyoung** ; **geash** ; **Jiji Park** ; **tokisaki** ; Guest; KimJi94; **hunkaiship14** ; **BabyWolf Jonginnie' Kim** ; LoveSK; kimm bii; cute; Guest; **saya. orchestra** ; ariska; **kamong jae** ; **utsukushii02; dan PARA SIDERS SEKALIAN**

 **See ya on Chapter Three~**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Naughty Uke**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other**

 **Rated : M / 21 (Tapi terserah yang mau baca umur berapa aja. Ovie juga belum sampai segitu kok '-')**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai, Ide pasaran, ADULT CONTENT! DIRTY TALK EVERYWHERE!**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari otak jenius Ovie. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena Ovie tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

 **Sumarry : Jongin itu memang 'nakal' dari awal pada Sehun—kekasihnya. Dan karena ke'nakal'an nya itulah Sehun menjulukinya 'Naughty Uke'. Mereka masing-masing berprofesi sebagai model, namun beda agensi. Hingga sampai seorang pengelola majalah khusus gay menawarkan mereka untuk menjadi model di majalahnya, dan harus berpose se-hot mungkin. Apa yang akan terjadi? /"Hey, aku tak pernah melakukan perkerjaan seperti ini Sehun"/"Lakukan saja sesuai instingmu dan anggap tidak ada orang disini"/"Sudah lama kita tidak bercinta, pen*s mu makin indah saja Sehun"/"Emhh.. S-Sehun, Ack—"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun.. Aku masih mengantuk" Jongin mengucek matanya dengan gaya imut, membuat Sehun yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan di rumah Chanyeol itu menahan libidonya kuat-kuat. Jika menyangkut Jongin yang—tidak sengaja- melakukan aegyeo, maka Sehun akan terangsang dengan epat, entah kenapa.

"Tapi kita sudah bersiap-siap selama tiga puluh menit sayang. Apa tidurmu jam delapan tadi malam belum cukup hm?" Sehun menundukan badannya agar setara dengan Jongin yang duduk di kursi _make up_. Sekarang mereka memang sudah dirumah Chanyeol sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dan saat dari apartement mereka itulah Jongin tidak mau membuka matanya hingga Sehun terpaksa harus membopongnya karena Jongin layaknya orang yang sedang _hangover_. Padahal bangun tidur, ckck.

"Tapi mataku sedari tadi tidak bisa dibuka Sehun, masih berat… Dan aku pengen—hoaaammm- pengen tidur lagi~" Oke, jangan merengek sekarang Jongin.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Itu Chanyeol, masuk keruangan _make up_ dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku perlu menyiapkan beruang ini dahulu Hyung" Sehun bangkit dan memandang Chanyeol yang hanya memandangnya tersenyum. Karena Chanyeol melihat sendiri modelnya yang berposisikan _bottom_ itu masih menutup matanya.

"Baiklah, kuharap setengah jam lagi kalian sudah selesai ya" dan dengan itu Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan jangan lupakan senyuman—kelewat- lebarnya. Jangan heran kenapa Chanyeol selalu tersenyum pada mereka. Karena Sehun dan Kai lah model yang diinginkannya dari dulu untuk menghiasi majalah edisi terbarunya.

Dulu Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Sehun dan Kai itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Ia hanya ingin Sehun dan Kai yang sebagai modelnya, tidak lebih. Tidak peduli kalau kalau mereka _straight_. Namun, sebulan sebelum dimana ia menelepon Sehun—tepatnya kemarin pagi- ia mendapat kabar entah dari mana kalau Sehun dan Kai adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan parahnya, mereka selalu terlihat intim jika sedang berdua—karena Chanyeol sempat mengirim mata-mata untuk keseharian SeKai. Ck!

Dan setelah ia mengetahui itu, dirinya semakin senang dan pastinya proyek ini akan berjalan lancar. Dan begitulah mengapa Chanyeol bersikap berbeda dari modelnya yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kuharap kalian tidak mengecewakan aku Sehun" lirih Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

 **Sementara di ruang make up**

"Heh Jongin, ayo buka mata mu sayang. Chanyeol sudah memberi kita toleransi untuk tiga puluh menit kedepan karena kau yang uring-uringan begini" Sehun berlutut didepan Jongin yang masih setia pada mata terpejamnya, sesekali kepalanya juga terantuk-antuk kebawah. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum melihat kekasih tercintanya seperti ini.

"Nah begini saja kau masih mengantuk, bagaimana jika kita bercinta tadi malam? Heuh, dasar beruang pemalas" dan Jongin masih tidak membalas ejekan Sehun, jika biasanya ia akan marah kalau Sehun mengoloknya yang tidak-tidak, tapi sekarang tidak. Iyalah, Jongin aja tidur.

"Hahh.. Harus pakai cara apa agar kau terbangun beruang besar-ku?" Sehun menghela napas dan mengelus pipi Jongin memakai ibu jarinya. Dan tak lama muncul bohlam disamping kepala Sehun dengan terangnya. Kelewat terang hingga cahaya itu terlihat mencurigakan.

"Terpaksa aku harus memakai cara ini"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah lelap Jongin, dan tak perlu menunggu lama karena Sehun memang tidak ingin berlama-lama bibir mereka sudah menempel satu sama lain. Sehun dapat merasakan bibir lembut nan penuh Jongin didalam mulutnya, ia masih belum membalas karena ia masih tertidur. Lalu Sehun mencoba melumat bibir Jongin dengan lembut, masih tak mendapat balasan juga. Ia menjilat-jilat permukaan bibir Jongin, belum membalas juga. Lalu Sehun memutuskan untuk menyesap bibir Jongin hingga menghisapnya dan menyedot-nyedotnya dengan kuat.

Jongin yang merasa bibirnya ditarik-tarikpun mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Namun saat ia hapal dengan siapa pemilik bibir ini, Jongin yang baru membuka mata langsung membalas ciuman Sehun tak kalah ganasnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit banyak terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba Jongin.

Ia ingin melepaskan ciumannya saat si Jongin itu sudah bangun, namun belum sempat ia menarik diri, lengan Jongin sudah seenak jidatnya bertengger erat di leher jenjangnya.

"Eunggh~" keuar sudah desahan Jongin. Bersamaan dengan desahaan itu pula Jongin meremas remas gemas helaian lembut Sehun.

Lidah bertarung, saling membelit. Membuat leher Jongin kini dialiri saliva entah milik siapa karena mulutnya yang selalu terbuka untuk melayani lidah kekasih tercinta. "Ummhh.. Se—mhh-Hunn.." ucap Jongin disela-sela kegiatannya.

Sehun yang merasaciuman ini harus berhenti pun menarik paksa bahu Jongin hingga—

 _ **CPK!**_

—decakan dari ciuman panas tersebut terdengar sangat nyaring.

Sehun melihat Jongin yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Wow, terlalu tenang dengan dia yang seorang _bottom_. Sehun bangga akan itu pada Jongin—bangga akan ciuman yang tahan lama.

"Kita harus segera melakukan pemotretan sayang, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi" Sehun berucap dan tersenyum sangat manis sembari mengelap saliva yang tercecer di dagu Jongin, dan sebagian yang berada di leher. "Ayo kita bersiap" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut oleh Jongin. Namun Jongin menatap Sehun ragu.

"Tidak apa, kita melakukannya bersama" seakan mengerti tatapan Jongin, Sehun menenangkan sambil tersenyum, dan Jongin yang gugup pun hilang seketika saat melihat senyuman tampan sang kekasih.

Jongin balas tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun."Ayo kita berganti baju" ajak Sehun.

"Kita akan memakai baju apa Sehun?" Jujur saja, mereka tidak pernah melakukan pemotretan bersama-sama seperti ini. Dan mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang menjadi model majalah gay membuat Jongin sedikit ragu—lagi. Jongin merasa sedikit tidak enak dengan jawaban yang akan diberi tahu Sehun mengenai pakaian mereka nanti, siapa tahu 'kan mereka disuruh—

"Tentu saja kita akan memakai _bathrobe_ "

"Apa!?" —nah, betul 'kan?

 **.**

 **Naughty Uke**

 **.**

Jongin mendengar beberapa alat yang sangat rebut, dan ia tentu saja tahu alat apa itu. Suara tersebut sudah sering didengarnya ketika pemotretan, dan hanya itu yang akan terdengar saat pemotretan berlangsung, tentu saja dengan suara sang fotografer. Jongin sudah terlalu biasa dengan ini semua.

Namun kali ini ia merasa sangat tidak biasa. Ia merasa berbeda disini, tidak seperti pemotretan sebelum sebelumnya, dimana ia akan memakai jas yang mahal atau pakaian casual yang sangat cocok dan terlihat tampan ataupun manis. Dan kali ini ia merasa sangat berbeda, ia juga risih jika harus begini, tapi lihatlah. Orang-orang tidak sama sekali memperhatikannya yang sedang menunggu para fotografer yang sibuk menata letak lampu dan juga dekorasi yang akan menjadi latar ia akan di potret. Ia seakan tidak terlihat disana, padahal jelas-jelas ia hanya memakai bathrobe saat ini. Tanpa pakaian dalam. Murni _bathrobe_ semata yang melekat pada tubuh _tan_ -nya yang seksi serta imut dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Mereka sudah biasa melihat yang seperti ini Jongin-ah. Jadi jangan heran jika mereka tidak menatap lapar kepadamu" Jongin menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang berbicara padanya.

"Baekhyun?" Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kaki telanjangnya yang berpijak pada lantai diruangan itu. Ia masih takut pada pekerjaan seperti ini sebetulnya. Hey, se-binal apapun dirinya pada Sehun, itu hanya didalam apartemen mereka oke? Tidak di depan public seperti ini. Ia sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun tadi malam sebelum ia tidur bahwa pemotretan yang akan mereka lakukan adalah untuk sebuah majalah gay. Ia sebenarnya terkejut, apa Sehun sudah siap mempublikasikan hubungan mereka? Dan ketika Jongin bertanya seperti itu, Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul membuat Jongin bingung apa makna dari senyuman itu. Tapi sudahlah, jika Sehun setuju saja untuk yang seperti ini, mengapa ia tidak? Jika sehabis ia membintangi majalah ini reputasinya hancur. Tidak apa, toh ia juga akan bahagia jika tetap bersama Sehun walau tanpa uang. _Chessy_ memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Hey, tidak perlu takut. Jika kau memang ragu akan pekerjaan ini. Mengapa tidak kau tolak saja kemarin?" ucap Baekhyun pelan sembari mengusap punggung Jongin. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak berharap kau menolak pekerjaan ini. Tapi kubiarkan kau tahu" Jongin menoleh saat Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Merasa Jongin tertarik pada pembicaraannya, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau dan Sehun adalah model yang diincar Chanyeol sejak lama. Ia bertekad akan menjadikan kalian berdua model untuk majalahnya, yah walaupun majalah gay, waktu itu ia tidak peduli jika kalian normal atau tidak. Dimatanya, kalian terlihat sangat serasi jika digabungkan. Dan setelah ia mengetahui dari beberapa kabar kalau kalian berpacaran, semangatnya semakin besar saja. Dan jika kau tahu seberapa senangnya saat Sehun menerima pekerjaan ini kau pasti akan mentertawakannya. Ia terlihat sangat _childish_ "

Jongin tertegun sebentar mendengar ucapan panjang istri dari Chanyeol itu. Sebegitunya kah Chanyeol terhadap mereka? Pantas saja saat dirinya belum siap tadi Chanyeol masih memberinya toleransi. Baiklah, ia akan membuat majalah Chanyeol lebih maju dari majalah gay lainnya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik" jawab Jongin akhirnya membuat senyuman Baekhyun semakin lebar.

"Kalau begitu _fighting_!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya keudara untuk menyemangati Jongin. Dan Jongin mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, lalu keduanya tertawa dengan lepas.

"Jongin, ayo" Jongin maupun Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh keasal suara. Sehun berdiri dihadapan keduanya, hanya dengan bokser kentat di tubuh nya.

Jongin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat menelan ludahnya gugup dan wajahnya terasa panas. Sehun yang melihat wajah Jongin memerah pun hanya dapat menahan seringainya.

"Whoah, Sehuniee lebih tampan tanpa baju" celetukan Baekhyun membuat Jongin tersadar dari ke-terpukau-annya akan tubuh Sehun yang terlihat begitu seksi dimata siapapun.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tubuhku hanya untuk Jongin" jawab Sehun sembari menarik Jongin untuk dipeluknya. Baekhyun mendengus tidak kentara dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili.

"Aku juga tahu. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik pada tubuhmu. Tubuh Chanyeol bahkan lebih bagus"

"Aku apa?" Chanyeol mendekati istrinya yang terlihat gelagapan itu. Sial, Baekhyun mengatakannya saat Chanyeol sedang melewati ketiganya. Dan terpaksa berhenti ketika namanya disebut sebut oleh istri manisnya itu.

"T-tidak.." Wajah Baekhyun merona tanpa sebab. Membuat Chanyeol menatap SeKai dengan bingung. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dengan Jongin yang didepannya—posisi SeKai, Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang dengan Sehun yang meletakkan lengannya pada bahu Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku berhutang penjelasan padamu cantik" Chanyeol mengecup sebentar bibir kecil milik Baekhyun. "Masuklah, sudah jam setengah tujuh. Taehyung akan berangkat satu jam lagi kan? Aku akan menyusul jika ada waktu, tapi jika aku tidak muncul. Suruh Taehyun berangkat saja daripada ia terlambat hanya menungguku" suruh Chanyeol pada istrinya yang hanya mengangguk patuh tersebut.

"Baik, aku masuk dulu Jongin" ucap Baekhyun pada Jongin dengan ceria lagi. Dan Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baik, ayo kalian langsung kesana saja" Sehun serta Jongin mengikuti Chanyeol untuk ke area pemotretan. "Sehun, pakai ini dahulu. Untuk sampul" Chanyeol memberikan Sehun sebuah _bathrobe_ dengan warna hitam. Sangat cocok dengan Jongin yang memakai _bathrobe_ warna merah.

"Baik, ayo bersiap" aba-aba dari fotografer terdengar lalu Sehun dan Jongin pada posisi masing-masing untuk sampul majalah.

Dengan Jongin yang disebelah kanan sembari mengemut permen loli dengan tatapan menggoda kearah kamera jangan lupakan rambutnya yang terlihat panjang dan acak-acakan, ditambah warna _dark pink_ nya yang menambah kadar menggoda menguar dari tubuh Jongin dan Sehun yang disebelah kiri agak kebelakang dengan posisi duduk _cool_.

 _ **CLICK**_

"Good" puji sang fotografer memandang hasil jepretannya. "Jongin, sekarang masukkan permen lolinya kedalam mulut Sehun."

Dan dengan patuh Jongin melakukannya, memasukkan permen loli itu kedalam mulut Sehun. Sang fotografer mengkerutkan alisnya, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Jongin, memasukkan permen lolinya kedalam mulut Sehun tapi tetap memegang tangkainya, lalu pandanglah Sehun dengan pandangan menggoda-mu" suruh fotografer. Jongin hendak melayangkan protes, namun ia ingat jika ini majalah apa ia segera melakukannya.

"Rileks dan tenangkan saja dirimu Jongin" Sehun seakan tahu dengan kegugupan Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pelan. Jongin sudah memegang tangkai permen loli yang ada dimulut Sehun.

"Hey, aku tak pernah melakukan perkerjaan seperti ini Sehun" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bergetarnya. Bukan bergetar menahan tangis, ia menahan hasratnya agar tidak menerjang tubuh Sehun saat ini juga asal kalian tahu.

"Lakukan saja sesuai instingmu dan anggap tidak ada orang disini" jawab Sehun lagi.

"Sehun, Jongin focus!" suruh fotografer lagi. Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya menurutinya dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan menggoda. Memandang wajah Jongin yang sedekat ini serta pandangan menggoda-nya itu membuat Sehun juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Jongin saat ini.

 _ **CLICK**_

"Good" puji sang fotografer kembali. "Posisi masih sama, namun kali ini Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin, dan Jongin memandang arah lain sembari menggigit bibir bawah" Mereka menuruti ucapan sang fotografer.

Jongin berusaha memasang ekspresi terbaiknya saat ini. Sangat susah untuk mengendalikannya, karena memang ia tidak pernah melakukan pemotretan bersama dengan kekasih seksinya ini. Ia pernah berpikir ia tidak akan melakukan pemotretan bersama dengan kekasihnya, karena ia yakin jika itu terjadi ia tidak akan berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Dan ternyata harapannya gagal, ia sekarang tengah malakukan pemotretan bersama kekasihnya, dan parahnya mereka harus melakukan pose pose yang hot. _Aduhh_ yaampun, kuatkan iman Jongin Ya Tuhan.

 _ **CLICK**_

"Good. Kali ini—Jongin, pelorotkan sedikit bathrobe-mu pada bagian bahu dan Sehun tetap memeluk Jongin pada bagian pinggang." Mereka melakukannya. Sudah, "Sehun, dekatkan wajahmu pada leher Jongin seolah-olah kau sedang menghirup aroma-nya, dan Jongin, tutup matamu seakan kau menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukan Sehun" Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin bersumpah ia melihat fotografer tersebut menyeringai.

"Jongin" ucapan Sehun menyadarkan Jongin dari fotografer tersebut. Saat Jongin menoleh pada Sehun, segera saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin dan menghirup wangi Jongin dibagian leher tersebut, Jongin yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu mendongakkan kepalanya hingga kepalanya kebelakang dengan mata tertutup, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terbuka.

Oh, akting mereka melewati apa yang diperintahkan sang fotografer.

 _ **CLICK**_

Tanpa menunggu lama sang fotografer yang melihat kejadian itu cepat-cepat mengambil gambar mereka. Chanyeol yang menyaksikan itu hanya tersenyum bangga. Modelnya yang satu ini memang hebat ber-akting. Asal kalian tahu saja, yang akting disana hanya Sehun. Jongin? Ia terlalu menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sehun tadi. Ck!

"Oh, kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. This is so good" puji sang fotogafer berlebihan. Jongin yang mendengarkan ucapan itu segera membuka matanya dan berdiri tegak lagi. Sial, wajahnya panas. Ia kelepasan tadi, mengeluarkan wajah—sangat- binalnya padahal baru beberapa foto saja.

Dan selanjutnya inilah hasil foto yang mereka dapatkan. Baik akting dari SeKai maupun alami. Alami dalam artian hanya Sehun yang ber-akting, sedangkan Jongin sangat menikmati perannya.

Jongin yang duduk di sofa tunggal dengan Sehun di atasnya, sebelah kaki Jongin juga terangkat pada pinggiran sofa. Dan pada bagian ini Sehun sengaja menekankan kejantanan mereka agar Jongin mengeluarkan ekspresi alaminya. Yaitu mata terpejam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Sehun yang memeluk Jongin dari belakang, meletakkan dagu runcingnya pada bahu sempit Jongin, dan Jongin yang memasang wajah polosnya—tersenyum lebar namun manis dengan menyenderkan badannya pada dada bidang Sehun yang masih tertutup _bathrobe_. Ini posisi yang paling waras.

Posisi masih sama, Sehun yang memeluk Jongin dari belakang, namun kali ini dengan Jongin yang mencium pipi Sehun dengan mata terpejam serta senyum yang terpatri pada bibir tebalnya dan Sehun sendiri yang menyeringai kearah kamera.

Jongin yang duduk dilantai—foto sendiri- dengan kaki yang terlipat kebelakang—ala kodok- dan kedua tangan yang berada didepan badan. Jangan lupakan bathrobe bagian bahunya melorot dikedua sisi hingga sebagian dadanya terlihat. Wajahnya dimiringkan sedikit dan memandang kamera dengan pandangan polosnya. Ketika bagian ini, Sehun lagi-lagi harus menahan kuat hasratnya.

Sehun duduk di sofa tunggal dengan sebelah kaki yang diangkat sehingga sebagian paha mulusnya terlihat. Dan wajahnya yang terpasang dengan cool, sebelah tangannya berada disebelah kepala dan kepalanya menyender pada kepalan tangannya itu. Dan untuk bagian ini, Jongin ber-fanboying dibelakang sang fotografer berfikir ternyata kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat tampan jika sedang seperti ini.

Pada foto kali ini Sehun sudah melepas bathrobe-nya. Dan Jongin lagi-lagi harus menahan penisnya yang kembali ereksi. Posisi kali ini dengan lengan Jongin melingkari leher Sehun, dan Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan tubuh yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Dan wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat, bahkan Jongin sengaja memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Pada foto ini mereka sama-sama duduk, dengan Jongin yang berada diantara selangkangan Sehun. Dengan Jongin yang memegang tangan Sehun yang berada diperutnya serta dengan nyaman bersandar pada dada telanjang Sehun.

Masih pada posisi yang tadi, tapi kali ini Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jongin, dan kepala Jongin yang miring kesamping, mata tertutup, bibir terbuka, wajah merah, menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun. Sedangkan tangan Sehun, sibuk masuk kedalam bathrobe Jongin hingga sedikit paha bagian dalam Jongin terlihat. Satu tangan Jongin juga sedang menjambak rambut Sehun dan yang sebelahnya berada sama pada posisi tangan Sehun diselangkangannya.

Posisi Jongin yang dipangku oleh Sehun dan mereka saling berhadapan dari sisi samping sehingga kepala Jongin lebih tinggi daripada kepala Sehun. Jongin menunduk memandang wajah Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda dan bibir yang digigit kuat—tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. Saat ini Sehun sudah telanjang bulat, dan bagian pantatnya hanya tertutup oleh Jongin yang mendudukinya serta ujung bathrobe merah Jongin yang sedikit menyapu lantai. Wajah Jongin merah, dan Sehun juga memandang Jongin dengan tatapan berkilat nafsu.

Foto terakhir. Dimana mereka masih pada posisi yang sama, namun kali ini saling memakan bibir satu sama lain. Jongin yang melilitkan lengannya pada leher Sehun,menunduk dan memakan dengan rakus bibir Sehun yang mendongak untuknya. Bathrobe Jongin bahkan sudah melorot, jadi bathrobe tersebut hanya melindungi area pribadi mereka saja. Tangan Sehun yang nakal bahkan semakin menurunkan bathrobe Jongin hingga sebagian mempertontonkan betapa sintalnya pantat Jongin itu. Rambut yang sudah terlihat acak-acakan, dan Jongin semakin mengacak rambut Sehun karena ia sangat menikmati ciuman tersebut. Tak peduli kalau faktanya mereka sedang didepan kamera. Dan dari posisi itu sang fotografer mengambil beberapa foto untuk yang itu—karena disuruh Chanyeol. Dan pada scene itu, ruangan terasa sangat pengap hanya karena sepasang kekasih yang bertautan bibir. Tanpa mereka sadari Chanyeol yang tersenyum sangat bangga pada mereka berdua, ia tidak salah pilih untuk seorang model yang berkualitas.

 **.**

 **Siangnya**

Jongin hanya membalik-balikkan majalah tersebut dengan mata yang tidak berkedip serta pipi yang sangat merah. Dan saat ini ia masih berada di rumah keluarga Park itu. Baekhyun memaksanya untuk tinggal dahulu, sampai majalah yang ia modeli tadi sudah jadi. Belum jadi sebenarnya, hanya foto-fotonya saja disusun Chanyeol menjadi seperti buku, dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Kau terlihat hot disana sayang. Aku sangat suka"

 **BLUSH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hai semuaaa~ Update cepet gak sih ini? Cepet kan ya? Hehe, Ovie bersyukur banget hari ini otak sangat lancar dengan pemotretan HunKai, ugh. Memang dasarnya mesum kaliya /plak/**

 **Ovie minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika chap kemarin kalian rada-rada gak suka,karena ya kalian bener, ini HunKai tapi Ovie malah ngetik ChanBaek. Ovie ga bisa ga nulis bagian itu bocah (re; Jesper) Ovie suka banget ama bocah bocah,jadinya ya gitu, ChanBaek semua deh.**

 **Dan tentang chap ini, apa kurang hot pemotretannya? Ovie yakin gak hot huhu..**

 **Oya, ada yang bilang Taehyun hasil Daebaek, dan duhhhh… Itu salah bangettt.. Taetae anak pungut/? kok /di sambit Tae/ dan gak ada hubungan darah samasekali ama Baek..**

 **Chap depan (mungkin) chapter terakhir, dan tentunya ada ena ena nya/? So, prepare ya guys /sok inggris/ Yang 'Cause I Love You akan diupdate segera, Ovie cepet update yang ini karena Ovie juga lagi semangat ngetik bagian ini:'v**

 **Apa kalian suka chap yang ini? Jika suka, Ovie terharu, dan Ovie bakal semaksimal mungkin buat NC yang paling hot/?**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **Kamong Jjong; ParkJitta; soramour; miszshanty05; yayasuke; kaiXoo1214; tokisaki; Mizukami Sakura-chan; ling-ling pandabear; geash; Wiwitdyas1; utsukushii02; Inne751; saya. orchestra; DwiKkamjong; jonginisa; Deushiikyungie; kamong jae; EXO 12- XLKSLBCCDTKS; BabyWolf Jonginnie' Kim; winter park chanchan; diahayu374; gwanghwamun;** saya; Hun94Kai88; ariska; aliyya; cute; kthk2; **nandaXLSK9094** ; **dan PARA SIDERS SEKALIAN.**

 **Akhir kata**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	4. Chapter 4:END

**Title : Naughty Uke**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other**

 **Rated : M / 21 (Tapi terserah yang mau baca umur berapa aja. Ovie juga belum sampai segitu kok '-')**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai, Ide pasaran, ADULT CONTENT! DIRTY TALK EVERYWHERE!**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari otak jenius Ovie. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena Ovie tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

 **Sumarry : Jongin itu memang 'nakal' dari awal pada Sehun—kekasihnya. Dan karena ke'nakal'an nya itulah Sehun menjulukinya 'Naughty Uke'. Mereka masing-masing berprofesi sebagai model, namun beda agensi. Hingga sampai seorang pengelola majalah khusus gay menawarkan mereka untuk menjadi model di majalahnya, dan harus berpose se-hot mungkin. Apa yang akan terjadi? /"Hey, aku tak pernah melakukan perkerjaan seperti ini Sehun"/"Lakukan saja sesuai instingmu dan anggap tidak ada orang disini"/"Sudah lama kita tidak bercinta, pen*s mu makin indah saja Sehun"/"Emhh.. S-Sehun, Ack—"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masuk ke ruang keluarga dikediaman keluarga Park sembari meminum air yang baru saja ia ambil dari dapur. Dan menyeringai saat mendapati wajah kekasihnya tersebut tengah memerah dengan sebuah buku yang berisi foto-foto mereka saat pemotretan tadi.

"Kau terlihat hot disana sayang. Dan aku suka itu"

 **BLUSH**

"A-apa apaan kau Sehun. Aku kan memang hot asal kau tahu" Jongin menutupi rona merahnya dengan mengelak Sehun sembari membanggakan diri kalau dirinya memang hot walau tanpa Sehun pun.

"Benarkah? Tapi asal kau tahu. Aku selalu memberimu servis ditengah-tengah pemotretan agar kau ber-pose dengan maksimal" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dapa telinga Jongin. "Dan kau sepertinya menikmati itu semua" kemudian menjauh dengan cepat. Hanya untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang semakin memerah hingga telinga.

"A-aku tidak!"

"Kadang mengelak adalah suatu pembenaran yang nyata" Sehun berujar santai sembari meletakkan gelasnya ke meja yang ada disitu.

"A-apa? Asal kau tahu—"

"Apa ini ahjumma? Whoaahh.. Ahjumma sangat cantik disini" Jongin menoleh saat mendengar celotehan kecil. Dan membelalak saat melihat Jesper yang tengah memandangi foto-foto—porno- nya dengan tatapan kagum.

"He-hey Jesper. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hey, kau tidak boleh melihat ini tahu" Jongin menjauhkan foto fotonya saat Jesper tetap saja memakukan matanya pada foto-foto nya. Sehun hanya diam menatap kedua orang yang sedang—entahlah- Sehun pun tak tahu.

"Huh? Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanya Jesper polos dengan tatapan 'ingin tahu'nya.

"Karena Jesper masih kecil. Jadi tidak boleh, Jesper sana main saja dengan Jackson" Jongin menyuruh Jesper seenak jidat seakan mereka sudh sangat lama kenal. Entahlah, mereka cepat akrab padahal baru kemarin bertemu. Keluarga Park juga yang mudah bergaul, jadi bisa membuat siapa saja dengan mudah akrab dengan mereka.

"Waktu kemarin Jesper juga liat kok foto-foto tante Zitao, dia juga sangat cantik. Bahkan seksi"

"Hey, apa yang kau ketahui tentang seksi hah?" Jongin menatap Jesper dengan tidak percaya. Yang benar saja, Jesper yang masih dibawah lima tahun sudah tahu tentang sesuatu yang seksi, ia harus mengatakan ini, "Ya! Baekhyun-ah! Ada apa dengan anakmu ini?" Jongin berteriak dan datanglah Baekhyun dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh sembari menggendong Jackson yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidur siangnya. Lihatlah, Jongin berteriak seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah pembantunya. Padahal ini rumah siapa coba? Sehun hanya geleng-gelang dengan yang itu, lalu ia bangkit, mendatangi Chanyeol mungkin lebih baik daripada berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu disini—pikirnya.

"Maafkan dia" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat Sehun mengatakan itu dengan pelan, "Karena ia berteriak" sambung Sehun saat tahu Baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan kata-katanya. Lalu Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat sambil tersenyum pada Sehun kalau ia menjawab tidak apa.

"Ya Baekhyun!" Lamunan Baekhyun buyar saat Jongin memanggilnya. Baekhyun berjalan kearah Jongin dan ikut mendudukkan pantatnya yang _bohay_ disamping Jongin. "Ini! Anakmu ini, kenapa diperbolehkan melihat hal yang tidak senonoh huh?" Baekhyunmngernyit, siapa yang memperbolehkan? Siapa yang melihat hal tidak senonoh? Jesper?

Baekhyun menatap Jesper yag juga menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. "Siapa yang kau maksud melihat hal yang tidak senonoh?" Tanya pada Jongin yang entah kenpa ia bersendekap.

"Tentu saja anak tengahmu, Jesper" Baekhyun kembali menatap Jesper yang menatap Baekhyun masih dengan pandangan khas lugu Baekhyun.

"Jesper melihat hal tidak senonoh?" Tanya Baekhyun entah kepada siapa, dan disebelahnya, Jongin memutar mata bosan ia berpikir, Baekhyun itu bodoh atau apa sampai tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ini" Jongin melempar foto-foto nya bersama Sehun tadi dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dramatis.

"Ooo.. Jadi Jesper melihat ini.." Baekhyun menatap Jesper dengan pandangan memicing, membuat Jesper yang melihat mamanya seperti itu bersembunyi disebelah tubuh Jongin. "Kenapa Jesper melihat ini? Kau tahu, Jesper masih belum cukup umur"

"Tapi kemarin Jesper juga lihat kok fotonya baba Luhan dan tante Minseok" cicit Jesper. "Tante Minseok cantik" cengirnya kemudian.

Dan selanjutnya kalian bisa membayangkan Baekhyun yang tengah menceramahi Jesper yang disebelah Jongin, sedangkan Jongin berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Jongin melupakan kalau dia dan Baekhyun baru kenalan kemarin, dan ia seperti sudah terikat dengan keluarga ini saja. Keluarga Park itu tak tahu malu dengan berceloteh ria didepan tamunya. Dan Jongin hanya dengan wajah datarnya menghadapi mulut ibu-ibu milik Baekhyun.

"Jongin" Dan suara itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun serta Jesper mengalihkan pandangannya, celotehannya pun berhenti hingga ruangan hening dalam sesaat. Siapapun yang memanggilnya itu ia akan berterima kasih dengan sangat.

"Wahh.. Sehun ahjusii!" pekik Jesper. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap Jongin yang kini juga sudah menatapnya.

"Ayo pulang"

"Apa? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Itu bukan Jongin yang menyahut, tapi Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dengan masih menggedong Jackson ala koala.

"Kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa disini, jadi kami ingin pulang saja karena tidak mau mengganggu hari kalian" jawab Sehun sopan, "lagipula kami ada urusan yang belum diselesaikan Baekhyun-ssi" Sehun menyambung saat Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Urusan apa, kan bisa ditunda" Baekhyun kemudian menatap Jongin yang bangkit dan menggait lengan Sehun. "Uuuuh… Jongin, tinggal lah lebih lama lagi" Baekhyun merengek, oh Tuhan, bahkan sudah punya tiga anak pun masih bisa merengek.

"Mereka ada urusan dan biarkan mereka pulang Baekhyun" itu Chanyeol yang baru datang dari ruangan kerjanya.

"Chanyeoliie, aku kan tidak ada teman disini" Baekhyun menghentakkan sebelah kakinya, ia bahkan lupa kalau ia sedang menggendong Jackson yang hanya memandnag semuanya bingung.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu sayang," Chanyeol mengambil Jackson yang ada digendongan Baekhyun. "Kau boleh pulang Sehun, Jongin. Terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama denganku" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Itu sudah pekerjaan kami" Jawab Sehun.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal bulan ini" Jongin hanya diam memandang Chanyeol yang berbicara demikian, _fenomenal katanya?_ "Oya, edisi bulan ini terbit minggu depan, semoga puas dengan hasil potretan kami. Jika kami ingin, kami bisa menghubungi kalian lagi kan untuk jadi modelku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan antusias, Sehun tersenyum, ia tahu Chanyeol akan memakai mereka lagi dibulan depan.

"Boleh saja jika kami ada jadwal kosong"

"Ah syukurlah"

"Baik, kami pulang dulu"

"Oke, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya" kemudian mereka berjabat tangan. Dan SeKai pun meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi merengek agar Jongin masih tinggal dirumahnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **Naughty Uke**

 **.**

"Sehun, kau ingin makan?" Jongin bertanya saat ia sedang mengambil piyama nya dilemari. Dan Sehun yang masih memakai bathrobe diatas tempat tidurnya—sudah mandi.

Saat ini sudah malam, sepulang dari rumah keluarga Park mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa penat. Padahal Jongin sudah menyuruh Sehun untuk istirahat saja, tapi kekasih nya itu bersihkukuh untuk mengajak Jongin berkeliling Seoul dengan mobilnya.

 **GREBB**

Jongin tersentak saat merasakan perutnya yang dipeluk dengan erat. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang memeluknya. "Aku ingin makan" ucap Sehun pelan disamping telinga Jongin.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan memesan makanan" Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan mengambil ponselnya yang ada dinakas, ia tidak bisa memasak tentu saja, bahkan yang pintar memasak disini adalah Sehun.

 **BRUKK**

Sebelum ia men- _dial_ nomor si restoran cepat saji, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan Sehun yang menghempas tubuhnya ke kasur hingga ia telentang.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh Jongin sayang. Aku bukan lapar yang itu, tapi aku lapar ini"

"Eghhh" Jongin menggeram saat Sehun meremas penisnya dibawah sana.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sehun dengan seringai tercetak diwajah tampannya. Jongin yang baru saja membuka mata karena kenikmatan sekejap tadi mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Sehun, tak lupa juga seringai menggodanya yang membuat seringai Sehun bertambah lebar.

"Untung aku belum sempat menghubungi restoran itu, jika sudah apa reaksinya karena mendengar kita mendesah nanti" Jongin membelai bibir tipis Sehun dengan telunjuknya. "Aku selalu siap sayang" lanjut Jongin dengan memasukkan jari telunjuknya tadi kedalam mulut Sehun. Dan Sehun tentu saja dengan senang hati menyesap jari itu, menyesapnya dengan sensual.

Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya, dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan _seductive_. Setelah melempar seringai satu sama lain, Jongin menarik kepala Sehun hingga bibir keduanya menyatu. Awal dengan lembut dan saling menikmati betapa nikmatnya bibir sang kekasih, setelahnya terjadi ciuman ganas yang membuat birahi keduanya melonjak seketika.

"Unghh…" Jongin melenguh saat Sehun dengan sengaja mengigit lidahnya.

Masih dengan pagutan panas, tangan Sehun menyusup dibalik piyama Jongin yang bermotif beruang. Oh, sungguh kekanakan. Jari jari Sehun membelai lembut perut Jongin yang lumayan berbentuk namun tak sebagus dirinya itu. "Egg— _cpk_! hhahh.. hmmph" Sehun mendengar desahan Jongin lagi disela sela ciumannya saat telunjuk Sehun dengan sengaja menggelitik bagian dalam pusar Jongin. Dan sebagai rasa frustasi, Jongin menjambak surai Sehun dengan gemas.

"Mmhh.. hh.." Telinga Sehun kembali dimanjakan dengan desahan Jongin saat ia menghisap lidah Jongin.

"Ummh.. Seh-uhnn lepaskan ahhh" Jongin meminta lepaskan celananya tentu saja, karena Sehun dengan erat mencengkram penisnya yang sudah setengah ereksi itu.

 _ **CPK!**_

Oh, bagus, kita tahu seberapa dalamnya ciuman itu. "Sehun.. Lepaskan hahh" ucap Jongin kembali karena Sehun terus saja meremas remas penisnya yang masih berbalut celana piyama itu dengan lumayan keras.

"Kau tahu aku akan bermain-main dulu sebentar Jongin sayang" Sehun menjilat sepanjang leher Jongin hingga berhenti di daun telinganya. Tangan kiri Jongin masih betah pada kepala Sehun guna melampiaskan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin ahh—bermain main, tapi aku tidak tahan lagi—oohh, Sehun ack—" Jongin tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Sehun dengan cepat meurut penisnya yang tegang—masih dalam celana-tersebut. "Se-Sehun, aku—aku akan—Oh Sehuunnn.." Dan tentu saja Jongin _orgasm._ Untuk yang pertama kali di malam ini.

"Enak hmm?" Sehun menghirup telinga Jongin dengan kencang, membuat bulu kuduk Jongin meremang, namun ia menyukainya. Jongin tak menjawab, ia masih asik menetralkan deru napasnya yang berantakan, oh sungguh nikmat setelah beberapa minggu Sehun tidak meng-oralnya seperti tadi.

"Sungguh enak sampai sampai aku tidak bisa berkata kata Hun" oh, Jongin menjawab ternyata setelah cukup lama ia masih menetralkan deru napasnya. "Dan aku merindukan Sehun kecil, cepat keluarkan aku sudah tidak tahan" Jongin berucap seraya melepaskan celana—laknat-nya dengan tergesa. Sehun yang wajahnya disamping wajah Jongin pun hanya menahan seringainya saat kekasihnya itu sangat tidak sabaran.

" _Easy_ _boy_ , kita bermain-main dulu sebentar." Tapi Sehun tidak menghentikan pergerakan Jongin hingga bagian bawah Jongin sudah terekspos dengan sempurna. Penis yang becek akibat orgasm nya tadi sampai terlihat mengkilat di kamar yang bernuansa putih tulang tersebut,menambah kesan yang errr.. saat melihat penis Jongin yang tentunya sudah tertidur. Sehun harus menahan libidonya dulu jika hendakbermain-main dengan Jongin.

"Baik, sekarang giliranku" Sehun yang tidak siap pun sekarang dirinya menjadi telentang karena Jongin membalik tubunnya dengan tiba-tiba. Jongin langsung saja melepaskan _bathrobe_ Sehun hingga sekarang Sehun telanjang bulat.

"Hhh" Sehun mengeluarkan napasnya saat mulut Jongin bermain disekitar nipplenya yang—tentunya-sudah keras tersebut.

Jongin memainkan lidahnya diatas puting coklat milik Sehun layaknya kucing sedang minum susu. Lalu setelahnya ia lahap putting nikmat tersebut, dan mengulumnya layaknya seorang bayi yang kehausan akan ASI ibunya. Tak lama, ia menurunkan wajahnya lagi dan sampai pada pusar Sehun,

 _ **Slurpp**_

"Ahhh J-Jonginhh" Sehun mendesah saat kekasih tercintanya tersebut dengan rakus menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya didalam sana, membuat sesuatu seperti hendak keluar pada ujung penisnya, namun bukan _orgasm_.

"Whoahh.. Hey Little Huniie" Jongin sampai pada sumber kenikmatannya—kenikmatan Sehun juga- dan menggoyang-goyangkan benda tersebut kekiri kekanan dengan senyum—seringai- _innocent_ /? "Sudah lama kita tidak bercinta, penis mu makin indah saja Sehun" Jongin memasukkan kepala penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya, menyesap cairan yang sedikit keluar dari ujungnya tersebut. "Dan tentunya tambah besar," lanjutnya, "Tapi aku suka ini" bisiknya _seductive_ lalu melahap sebagian penis besar Sehun. Hanya sebagian, karena mulutnya tidak muat menampung semua penis nan besar itu.

"Aghhh.. Jongin.." Sehun mendesah saat Jongin mengulum serta mengocoknya dengan cepat. Jongin dapat merasakan penis Sehun yang mengeras serta urat-uratnya.

"Agh, cukup!" Sehun berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya karena Jongin makin brutal dibawah sana, setelah berhasil ia mengangkat tubuh Jongin hingga duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ayolah Sehun, kau belum keluar!" Oh, Si Jongin yang merajuk. Lihatlah wajahnya yang cemberut, ditambah lelehan air liur di dagunya. Ugh, Sehun tidak sabar untuk menerkam beruang betina/? ini.

"Aku hanya akan keluar didalammu. Seharusnya kau tahu itu sayang" Sehun menghapus lelehan air liur tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ayo keluarkan didalam tubuhku Sehun. Lihatlah, dia kelaparan" Ouh Sehun meneguk liurnya kasar saat Jongin memundurkan punggungnya, tapi memperlihatkan lubangnya yang berkedut minta dimasuki. Ingat posisinya sekarang ia memangku Jongin, jadi lubang Jongin yang berkedut tersebut diatas penisnya yang tengah mengeras.

Sehun mendekatkan kepala Jongin kearahnya, Jongin mengira Sehun akan menciumnya, maka ia menutup matanya. Dan Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli. "Kalau begitu puaskan dirimu sendiri" ternyata Sehun berbisik dan Jongin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Lalu tidak lama seringainya muncul lagi.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya" Jongin menunduk dan mengambil penis ereksi Sehun,kemudian mengarahkannya ke lubang pink miliknya yang berkedut. Jongin semakin bernafsu saat melihat bulu-bulu kecil pada pangkal penis kekasih tercintanya.

"Enghh" Jongin melenguh saat setengah bagiannya masuk kedalam tubuhnya, Sehun hanya diam menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menghentak agar penisnya segera masuk dengan sempurna. Ia tahu Jongin tengah menyesuaikan karena mereka lama tidak melakukannya, dan ia sebagai pihak jantan disini, hanya diam menahan desisan saat saraf sarafnya menjalar hingga ke kepala rasanya.

 **JLEB**

"Aagghh!" Jongin memekik saat dirinya sendiri menurunkan tubuhnya dengan menghentak, hingga penis Sehun tertanam sempurnya pada tubuhnya. "Ahh.. Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini" Jongin mengucapkan itu disamping telinga Sehun karena kepalanya jatuh di bahu kokoh milik Sehun.

"Aku juga, jika sudah siap gerakkan lah sendiri _bear_ " Sehun mendengar Jongin mendengus, ia tahu karena Jongin tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak suka kau, akc!" Jongin memekik saat Sehun dengan sengaja menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga mengenai titik terdalam Jongin. Oh, sungguh nikmat.

Jongin melupakan kalimat protesnya karena panggilan Sehun tadi, ia langsung menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, mengabaikan Sehun yang kembali menyunggingkan seringai karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin yang hendak marah-marah.

"Emhh.. S-Sehun, Ack—" Jongin kembali memekik saat dirinya menemukan sendiri titik terdalamnya. _Yaampun, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini!_ Jongin membatin histeris.

Saat Jongin mulai melajukan dan semakin laju hentakkan tubuhnya hingga tidak teratus, tangan Sehun dengan sigap memegang pinggul Jongin dan ikut menghentakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah hingga mereka mendesah dengan hebat saat merasakan sensasinya/?

"Ahmm—Sehun.. Aaahhh" Jongin mengeluarkan desahannya tanpa ditahan-tahan.

"Ughh Jonginhh.. Uh,kau hebat sayang ah!" Sehun menggeram. Dan menarik kepala Jongin untuk diraupnya bibir penuh tersebut.

"Uhm.. Hmpph.. Cpk! Ahmm hmm"

"Mmm.. Hmm.. Ssshh" Desahan saling bersahut-sahutan hingga Sehun tidak tahan dengan posisi ini dan membaringkan Jongin masih dengan bibir dan sesuatu yang masih bertaut dengan intim.

Setelah berhasil membaringkan Jongin, Sehun mengarahkan kedua kaki Jongin hingga memeluk pinggangnya agar memudahkannya untuk menggenjot lubang nikmat milik Jongin.

"Ahmm Sehun ugh!"

 _ **CPK!**_

Kecipak nyaring kembali terdengar setelah Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan mendesah dengan kepala miring.

Sehun menyembunyikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Jongin dan menyesap leher tersebut dengan kuat serta mengigitnya hingga tercipta beberapa _hickey_ disana dengan indahnya. Dan Sehun masih berada di kecepatan normal, ia terus menyodok lubang Jongin hingga ranjang yang mereka tempati berderit. Mengabaikan bentuk sprai dan juga selimut yang sudah tidak teratur lagi.

"Ahh Sehunhh.. A-aku ingin"

"Bersama sayang"

 **CROOT**

 **CROOTT**

Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menembus dirinya. Bukannya ia bodoh untuk tidak tahu apa itu, ia sangat tahu. Dan ia meresapi kehangatan tersebut dengan memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum lembut. Bercinta mereka benar-benar hebat.

"Kau membuatku bangga sayang" Sehun mengecupi wajah Jongin dengan penuh perasaan. Dan saat berada didepan bibir Jongin, ia meraupnya dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh pemiliknya. Tidak ada ciuman ganas, hanya ciuman lembut yang merasakan ketulusan cinta masing-masing.

"Mau ronde kedua?" Tanya Sehun. Dan Jongin menoleh hingga wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari lima senti.

"Doggy Stlye?"

"As you wish babe"

Dan setelahnya kembali terdengar desahan yang membuat siapa saja akan terangsang. Dengan Jongin menungging untuk Sehun dan Sehun yang menggenjot lubangnya dengan tidak berperasaan namun tersirat cinta yang sangat dalam. Hingga mereka orgasme bersama lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sayang" balas Jongin yang tengkurap dan masih menstabilkan deru napasnya.

Mata Jongin yang setengah terbuka melihat Sehun yang mengambil sesuatu di laci nakas mereka, penis Sehun dengan lubang Jongin masih menyatu oke.

Setelah menutup lacinya kembali, Jongin melihat Sehun memegang sesuatu yang digenggamnya dengan erat. Jongin hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Jongin, buka matamu sayang" ucap Sehun saat dirinya sudah berbaring disamping Jongin dan mencabut sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Ya, aku juga melihatmu Sehun" jawabnya lirih. Sehun tersenyum gemas dan mengangkat helaian basah Jongin yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya jika kau belum benar-benar bangun"

"Oke, oke aku bangun sekarang" Jongin memutar tubunnya kearah Sehun hingga mereka berhadapan sekarang. Mengabaikan bahwa tubuh mereka masih telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun, tertutupi selimut saja tidak.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan benda yang digenggamnya tadi. Mengambil tangan kanan Jongin dan menyematkan sesuatu di jari manis Jongin.

"Menikahlah denganku Jongin" Dan Jongin membelalak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aduuhhh ini fast up gak sih? Mian mian, Ovie sibuk banget hiks, ini aja baru ngetik hari ini jadi maklumin jika ada typo yang tidak mengenakkan ya.**

 **NC nya hot gak nih? Ovie yakin deh enggak hot. Akhirnya gantung? Tapi Sehun ngelamar Jongin ciyeee.. Yang bakal jadi pengantin baru..**

 **Ovie gak banyak ching chong karena ini juga udah tamat ya..**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **soramour; kaiXoo1214; ParkJitta; Kamong Jong; tokisaki; nandaXLSK9094; geash; Mizukami Sakura-chan; xoxossekai; Wiwitdyas1; saya. orchestra; utsukushii02; EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS; DwiKkamjong; jungdongah; Inne751; BabyWolf Jonginnie' Kim; jonginisa;** salhunkai; kthk2; **Kkimjong;** SILENT READER; **outcaaast; diannurmayasari15;** ariska; cute; **novisaputri09;** lightlogy; **Beserta siders.**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin baca ff abal ini dan me-reviewnya. Ovie terharu hiks**

 **Akhir kata**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


End file.
